Kanto Adventures With Mary (Sue)
by Emrysthemay
Summary: As is often the case, a Mary Sue has appeared in this world, however, they are almost always temporary. One power all Sues have is reality-warping. This allows them to bend others to their will, and deal massive damage, however short their stay. There are few who can resist this power, and they never seem to meet each other. However, this once wasn't the case...
1. Sue Appears, Sue Shows

**'Ello! I got bored, so I decided to write this... It's not really a troll fic, more of a parody, sort of. So, it** _ **does**_ **include a semi-reality warping sue, BUT they're going to be only sue in this. (I hope...) Anyways, I'll stop rambling about what this fic is and how it's an important reflection on the American hive-mind or something, and just start actually writing this, I guess.**

Sunshine alighted on the serene face of Marylin Sue (Mary for short). As she arose from her slumber, opening her eyes that changed from sapphire blue to violet as the colors neared the edge of the iris, Mary expertly flicked a loose strand of her smooth, wavy, light golden hair behind her back. She smiled, for today was the day she would get her first Pokemon! She put on an orchid pink spaghetti tank top, with a pinkish-cream wavy line pattern, as well as a loose lavender skirt that stopped just above her knees. Mary gently alighted down the stairs, and arrived to the scene of her mother finishing making blueberry-chocolate chip pancakes. As Mary sat down while her mother served the freshly-made pancakes, they asked her a question.

"So, Mary, what Pokemon are you thinking of getting?"

"Hmm." Mary wasn't sure what Pokemon to get. She thought about it while she ate her breakfast. There was Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, and all of them were pretty good! She wanted something more... special, though... "I'm not sure what to get yet!"

"That's fine, you better get moving now, though. You wouldn't want to be late!" Her mother reminded her.

"Alright!" Mary took one last bite of her pancake, and ran out of the red-roofed stone house.

A few moments later, Mary had entered Prof. Oak's lab. Another girl was already waiting there, but instead of Mary's beautiful, long, wavy, light golden hair, they had simple, short, black hair. Their skin also wasn't _nearly_ as flawless as Mary's, as they had a small scar next to their mouth, and they appeared to be starting to get pimples. Their garb was a simple red sweatshirt and worn-out blue jeans, compared to Mary's colorful, stylish attire. Ignoring the plain girl (Whom she had just taken the care with to analyze their appearance), Mary called out to Prof. Oak, oblivious to the not-so-friendly look that the other girl was giving her.

"Hello!" Prof. Oak look startled for a moment, until he saw the source of the enthusiastic greeting.

"Ah, you must be here to get your Pokemon. I'm Prof. Oak, and you are...?" Oak paused, unable to recall Mary's name, or perhaps they simply had never met before, in a town of eight people.

"Marylin Sue, though you can just call me Mary," Mary replied. Oak nodded, a smidge of recognition dawning on his face.

"Ah yes, Mary Sue. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Oak strode over to Mary, and stook his hand out. Mary returned the gesture, shaking his hand. Prof. Oak withdrew it and clasped his hands together.

"Now, why don't you two choose your Pokemon. Mary, you can go first, and... err... I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Professor Oak struggled to remember the plain (In Mary's eyes, at least) girls name. Rolling their eyes, the girl piped up.

"I'm Red. Remember? You pretty much _just_ asked me that." They let out a small, frustrated, sigh.

"Alright then. Red, you can go after Mary." Failing to notice the glare that Red was giving her, Mary approached the table with the pokeballs on it, Oak interrupted. "First, I guess I should release the Pokemon." One by one, Prof. Oak released Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Mary passed her raised hand over them, wiggling her fingers.

" _Ahem._ " Disrupting Mary's 'ritual', so to speak, Red continued. "Prof. Oak, I got here first, didn't I? So, I should pick my starter before Mary, right?" Oak stroked his chin for a moment, before replying.

"I suppose so, though really, it's up to Mary to decide." Red glared at Prof. Oak, before turning her head to Mary and glaring at her, which she must have seen, but simply chose to ignore. Mary dropped her hand to her side, and thought for a moment before saying something.

"Of course Red can go first! It's only fair." Despite getting what she had wished for, Red still glared at Mary, before turning to the starters in front of her. She glanced at all of them, before removing one of her hands from the pocket of her sweatshirt, and placing it on the Charmander's head.

"I want this one."

"Okay, now, would you like to nickname your Charmander," Prof. Oak responded.

"Yeah, how about... Carl." Carl the Charmander looked up at Red with big blue eyes, as Red took her other hand out of her pocket and hoisted Carl into her arms. Meanwhile, Mary stared at the remaining two Pokemon, but she didn't really want either of them... She turned to Oak, before asking something.

"Do you have any Pokemon more... special?" Red froze, and turned her head to the two people, before raising an unanswered eyebrow.

"Hmm... Let me think about that... Aha!" Oak whipped a finger into the air in triumph, before promptly moving away from Mary and rummaging through a box of Pokeballs. "No, no... Where is it..." He mumbled before turning around proudly, a luxury ball in is hand. "This is a very special Pokemon. I want you to have it, Mary." Prof. Oak handed her the pokeball. Mary inspected the fancy pokeball, until her curiosity got the better of her, and she released the Pokemon inside. Within a shower of sparkles, a fox-like Pokemon appeared.

"Wow! They're so cute!" Mary squealed in delight. Meanwhile, all Red could do was open her mouth in shock. Even Carl spared a glance. Only Prof. Oak remained calm, having seen this Pokemon before. The golden fox Pokemon tilted their head.

"Vul?"

 **And with that, I leave you, and this chapter. It's one-thirty a.m. where I am, okay? Also, I know I probably should be writing the next chapter for my other fic... but blergh. Just, blergh. I'll stop writing this author note now, as any attempt on my part would turn out cranky. As mentioned earlier, it's one-thirty a.m..**


	2. Not Quite A Balanced Battle

**Hi. Here's another chapter. Also, before anybody asks: Yesssss I named that person Red. Nooooo I won't be changing it. Yesssss they** _ **might**_ **have a rival named Blue. Nooooo I'm not sorry.**

Mary squealed again and hugged the shiny Vulpix, lifting them into the air and spinning around. When they stopped spinning, Mary looked deep into Vulpix's golden eyes.

"I'm going to call you Lillian! Or Lilli, for short," Mary exclaimed. Rolling her eyes at excitable Mary, Red turned to leave the lab, Carl now trotting alongside her. Mary noticed Red trying to leave, and intercepted her. "Hey! You're not going to leave before we have a battle, right? After all, we are friendly rivals now, or whatever you want to call it, right?" Red paused, and crossed her arms.

"Look, I don't know why you think that just because we got our Pokemon at the same time means we're rivals, but if you really want to battle, fine." Mary set Lillian down and clapped her hands together.

"Yay! I should warn you first, though; I've never lost a Pokemon battle!" Sighing, Red uncrossed her arms and pointed at Lillian.

"Alright, Carl, get out there. Don't do anything yet, though." Carl nodded and scurried towards Lillian, stopping about two feet in front of them. "I'm sure the only reason you haven't lost a battle yet is because you just got a Pokemon," Red muttered to herself.  
"I'll go first! Lilli, use tail whip," Mary called out. Lillian obeyed, and turned around, wagging her tails back and forth. Carl nonchalantly watched Lillian's tails, perhaps lowering his defenses some.

"Carl, scratch!" Carl leaped towards the Vulpix, who had stopped whipping her tails around. Lillian attempted to dodge, but failed, getting hit in the side. Mary gasped dramatically.

"Lilli! Are you okay!" Red rolled their eyes.

"Listen, Mary, Pokemon do this all the time and they're almost always okay. Besides, Carl's claws aren't even _sharp_ yet," Red impatiently explained. "Anyways, it's your move." Mary nodded, still not completely convinced that Lillian was perfectly fine.

"Alright, Lilli, use ember!" Lillian took in a deep breath, before shooting a small orb of flame form their mouth.

"Use scratch again" Carl charged through the ember attack, raising up an arm to scratch Lillian with. He barely grazed the side of their head with his blunt claws. Carl seemed somewhat hurt, but not overly so, see as ember was a fire type attack and he was a fire type Pokemon.

"Lilli, win this battle with ember," Mary exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the fact that ember had a very low chance to knockout Carl. Regardless, Lillian took a very deep breath, and puffed up her chest, letting out a much larger and brighter ember than before on the exhale.

"Carl, try to dodge it!" Red was surprised at the seemingly much more powerful ember than before, as Lillian nor Mary had done anything to make their attacks stronger. Carl, hearing Red's command attempted to leap to side to avoid getting hit by the flame. He failed, and was hit square in the chest with the attack, getting knocked backwards, before falling down.

"I won! I won," Mary chanted joyfully, dropping to her knees to hug Lillian. "You did great!" Meanwhile, Red scooped up Carl, as he regained consciousness. As Red straightened herself , Mary stood up. "Well, I'm going to go to Viridian City! Do you want to come?"

" _No_. I've decided to wait here for somebody else, who would probably be a better 'rival' than you."

"Okay then! I'll see you again soon!" With that parting remark, Mary skipped out of the building, Lillian close behind.

 **Yeah, this doesn't really seem as long as the last chapter. Ah, well. I'm not quite satisfied with the ending, but I'm getting tired of writing this. Also, another chapter? Within a day!? What is this madness! Don't worry: I'm sure I'll get to three chapters and then procrastinate about writing a fourth for a year or so.**


End file.
